I wanna be like you, daddy
by yukoashyaoi
Summary: Tony ha perdido a su pequeño Peter y cuando le encuentra él tiene en la carita, pintada con marcador, una barba muy similar a la de Tony. "Lo siento papi, yo sólo quería ser como tú" habló bajito, completamente apenado, Peter. /General Audience (Stony- Superfamily)/


**SUMMARY:**

Tony ha perdido a su pequeño Peter y cuando le encuentra él tiene en la carita, pintada con marcador, una barba muy similar a la de Tony.

"Lo siento papi, yo sólo quería ser como tú" habló bajito, completamente apenado, Peter.

General Audience (Stony- Superfamily)

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

HI! Aquí Yuko de nuevo!

Un fic muy fluff de la Superfamily.

Me inspiré una imagen ( . /pin/389209592785545788/)

Ya saben, los derechos de las películas no me pertenecen. Esto no es más que un pequeño pasatiempo que había abandonado hace ya mucho, pero en vista de que el mundo (y esta mente pervertida) necesita más Superfamily, hoy les traigo esta historia.

No se relaciona en lo absoluto con mi otro fic "Dance with me" (para los amantes de la Superfamily, siéntanse libres de leerlo si aún no lo han hecho) pues no hay una línea de tiempo que les conecte. Pero los decidí incluir en la misma serie ya que ambos son fic Superamily.

Si quieren más Superfamily pueden visitar mi perfil o pueden hacer click en la "Superfamily Series: Because the world deserve more superfamily"

Sin más, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Chapter I: I wanna be like you, daddy**

"¿Peter?" la voz de Tony sonaba frenética mientras trataba de encontrar a su pequeño. Demonios, no debió dejar a Peter en su cuna por tanto tiempo, debió mantener sus ojos en él, debió dejar las malditas reparaciones para la noche pero ¡es que la noche era el único momento cuando podía tener completamente a su Capitán América para él sólo y 'divertirse con él'. Y no, no hablaba solamente de jugarle unas bromas pesadas, no, eso también lo hacía pero esas bromas podía hacerlas en cualquier momento del día.

No, él se refería a ese pequeño -muy, muy pequeño tiempo- que tienen los papis para ellos solos. Sí, joder, él se refería a sexo. No simplemente a besos fogosos y necesitadas caricias, no. Él se refería a frenéticas embestidas, a mordidas en el cuerpo que dejen marca por unos días -con suerte por unas horas en la piel de Steve a causa del maldito suero del supersoldado- y a palabras de amor y gemidos lanzados al aire murmurando sus nombres.

Tony gimió mientras revisaba por la sala del pent-house buscando incluso debajo del mueble a su pequeño. Esperen, porqué le estaba buscando bajo el mueble ¡Era un bebé el que buscaba no un maldito perro! Porque los bebés no pueden esconderse bajo el mueble ¿o sí?

Volvió a gemir mientras se pasaba ambas manos entre su cabello. Steve lo iba a matar. Peor, Steve lo iba a dejar sin sexo por el resto de su vida.

Y es que cómo culparlo ¿quién rayos pierde a un niño cuando este había estado sólo unos minutos fuera de su vista durmiendo? Bueno, exceptuando el hecho de que es un pequeño bebé con habilidades super especiales. Y no, no hablaba como esos padres que presumen a sus hijos como trofeos pues su pequeño Pet si era especial, y cómo no serlo si su hijo había nacido de la combinación genética más perfecta del mundo: Del Capitán América y de Iron Man. Y no era por presumir, pero no todos los padres tenían la suerte de tener a un pequeño bebé tan inteligente -o más- que él con habilidades de una araña.

Vale, ya, quizá era por eso que no todos los padres se tenían que ver en la necesidad de buscar a sus hijos en los lugares menos inesperados de la casa, como el techo por ejemplo. ¡Oh Dios, el techo! Por favor, que JARVIS no estuviera grabando si es que su hijo estaba en el techo. "Pet" volvió a llamar Tony para segundos después detenerse completamente ¡JARVIS! "JARVIS, dime dónde está Peter"

"Señor, el joven Peter se encuentra en su sala de juegos" respondió la voz de su IA a lo que Tony sólo pudo correr rápidamente al cuarto que se encontraba al lado de la habitación de su pequeño ¿Por qué nunca empezaba a buscar por esos lugares y siempre buscaba primero en los techos?

"Pet" Tony al fin pudo respirar normalmente cuando vio a su pequeño sentado en su alfombra de espaldas a él. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras miraba a su pequeño Pet concentrado jugando.

Su pequeño había heredado su mismo cabello, sus mismos ojos y su misma inteligencia pues aún sólo teniendo dos años, sabía comunicarse mucho mejor de lo que cualquier niño promedio haría y entendía muy bien cuando Bruce y él comenzaban a hablar de sus nuevos proyectos tecnológicos -cosa que ningún niño promedio haría teniendo la edad que Peter tenía-. Steve siempre le repetía que su pequeño era una copia de él. Quizás había sido porque su pequeño se había formado en él al ser precisamente él quien lo llevó por nueve meses, pero él sabía perfectamente que su niño también había sacado varios rasgos del Capitán ya que el pequeño contaba con la misma paciencia de su 'Pops'- como Peter solía llamar a Steve- al igual que su mismo carácter dulce y tierno.

Sí, su pequeño Peter Rogers-Stark era la perfecta mezcla de ambos. Su pequeño niño.

Tony sigilosamente se acercó al menor quien al parecer aún no se había percatado de la presencia de su padre en la habitación, o quizá sólo se encontraba demasiado abstraído jugando con lo que sea que le tenía tan interesado.

El genio, curioso con lo que podía estar llamándole tanto la atención de su vástago, tomó al pequeño castaño en sus brazos "Te atrapé ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Tony sonriendo, aunque pronto esa sonrisa se vio ligeramente desvanecida cuando observó que Peter había estado dibujándose el rostro con un marcador.

El castaño pudo sentir una ola de ternura inundarle completamente cuando noto que su pequeño había intentado dibujarse una barba con un marcador, una barba como la suya. "Peter ¿porqué…?" su pregunta se vio interrumpida debido a los ojitos chocolate de su pequeño que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas para luego observar cómo estas comenzaban a descender por las rosadas mejillas del pequeño en un llanto silencioso. "Pet ¿qué sucede? ¿Te lastimaste?" Bien, ahora esta frenético. Quizá su pequeño se había herido en el proceso o la tinta del marcador era demasiado fuerte y le estaba dañando de algún modo ¿Los marcadores podían hacer eso? ¿Eran tóxicos? ¿Estaba su salud en riesgo? Su mente trabajó frenéticamente mientras repasaba en su mente los nombres de sus mejores abogados. Si los malditos marcadores le habían hecho algún daño a su pequeño él mismo se encargaría de que los jodidos creadores, distribuidores y cualquier persona relacionados con esos 'peligrosos venenos con tapas' la pagaran demasiado caro. Muy, muy caro. "Pet, dime ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Lo siento papi" comentó entre un gimoteo el pequeño "Yo no quería ensuciarme"

Tony sintió su corazón romperse cuando las pequeñas manitas de su pequeño hijo se aferraron a su camisa negra "Yo sólo quería ser como papi" habló bajito, completamente apenado, Peter.

"Oh, Pet. No estoy molesto" habló lo más tranquilamente posible a pesar de que su corazón aún parecía seguir en una rápida carrera al pensar que su pequeño podría estar en peligro o lastimado "No estoy molesto, Pet. No llores" comentó mientras trazaba pequeños círculos en su espalda, intentando que su pequeño se tranquilizara "Sólo me asusté un poco porque pensé que estabas lastimado. No estoy molesto. Es más, amo tu barba. Ya sabes, te hace lucir mucho más atractivo, como papi" una pequeña risita escapó de los labios del menor y Tony pudo sentir cómo su corazón volvía a tranquilizarse. Dios, su pequeño al parecer había sacado la misma inocencia que su padre Steve. Tony casi suelta una risa ante ese pensamiento.

"Lo siento papi"

"No te preocupes cariño. Solo, no estás enfermo ¿verdad? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te lastimaste en alguna parte?" preguntó aún algo preocupado mientras repasaba sus dedos por encima de aquellas líneas que había hecho el menor en su rostro.

Peter alzó una de sus pequeñas manitos y la colocó sobre su rostro mientras negaba "No. Sólo quería ser como papi, sólo quería ser como tú" comentó Peter mirándole triste y pasando su pequeña mano sobre su barba. Tony sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba aquella pequeña mano y besaba la frente de su pequeño.

"Pet, tú eres un niño inteligente y dulce, eres todo para mí y para tu padre Steve. Te amamos y no sabes cuánto me halaga que quieras ser como yo, pero aún falta mucho para que tengas tu propia barba."

"Pero quiero ser como tú. Tú eres inteligente y fuerte y salvas a muchas personas, como 'Pops'" habló el menor atrapando la camiseta del mayor entre sus dedos y bajando sus ojitos afligido.

"Peter, tú eres más inteligente que yo y eres tan fuerte como Pops y yo y también tienes la misma hermosa inocencia que tu 'Pops' y eso es porque eres nuestro pequeño. Y no te querremos más porque seas más como nosotros ni te querremos menos si no te pareces a nosotros. Eres Peter Rogers-Stark y para nosotros ya eres lo más especial e importante en este mundo." comentó el castaño acariciando las hebras también chocolate de su pequeño " 'Pops' y yo te amamos Peter, por ser quien tú eres, nuestro pequeño y especial niño, nunca lo olvides. Además…" habló Tony mientras acunaba el rostro del menor "Algún día quiero que seas mejor que yo"

Peter miró un momento confundido al hombre que le sostenía en brazos y negó con su cabecita "No papi, yo sólo quiero ser como tú. No hay nada ni nadie mejor que tú" aseguró el pequeño Peter mientras juntaba su mejilla con la del mayor.

Tony sintió cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y parpadeó rápidamente en un intento por alejarlas. Sólo Steve y su pequeño tenían la habilidad de hacerle sentir de esa manera, tan amado y tan querido. Tony depositó un beso en la mejilla del pequeño mientras sonreía, si seguía hablando con su pequeño probablemente soltaría a llorar y no quería que él llorara.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver si nos damos un baño para quitarte ese marcador antes que Pops regrese y como premio luego podemos obtener unas donas glaseadas con un poco de leche?

Las pequeñas orbes chocolates se iluminaron y le miraron con entusiasmo "¿Un baño con muchas burbujas?" preguntó el pequeño regalándole esa mirada de cachorrito que tanto le derretía.

"Con muchas burbujas" afirmó el mayor observando encantado la sonrisa de su pequeño. Tenía que mantener esa hermosa sonrisa en los labios de su pequeño hijo. Después de todo era esa sonrisa la que le impulsaba a seguir. Eran Steve y Peter quienes le mantenían sonriendo y queriendo continuar. Eran ambos sus razones de sonreír y lo que le daba sentido a su vida. Eran ambos su vida.

 **EXTRA**

Steve observó desde su Tablet el último video que JARVIS le había mandado y no pudo evitar que su corazón se oprimiera y que una calidez le embargara completamente ante la conversación de su esposo y su pequeño hijo. Realmente él lo amaba. Ellos eran su vida y él les protegería y amaría hasta su último suspiro.

"JARVIS, revisa donde están y dímelo, por favor. Necesito verlos" pidió el capitán mientras ingresaba al pent-house y sus ojos azules buscaban a sus dos razones de vivir. A su esposo y a su pequeño hijo.

"Están en la habitación principal, señor" comentó la IA y Steve no se detuvo un segundo hasta abrir cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Tony para encontrarle a él y a su pequeño acurrucados en la amplia cama, a Peter sosteniendo una dona a medio comer entre sus manitas y a Tony acunando a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos.

Steve se acercó sigilosamente a ellos y besó primero la frente de su pequeño para luego besar los labios del su esposo en los que detectó un toque dulce, a glaseado.

"Volviste" comentó Tony volviéndole a besar los labios para finalmente sonreírle.

Peter se removió ligeramente ante la voz de Tony y abrió sus ojitos para sonreírle también "Pops" murmuró el pequeño bostezando quedadamente y acurrucándose más sobre el pecho del Tony. Steve sólo pudo sonreír ante el hecho de que su pequeño aún tenía la carita pintada. Tendría que hablar con Tony sobre el hecho de dejar los marcadores permanentes cerca de Peter, pero lo haría luego, ahora sólo quería disfrutar de sus dos razones más importantes luego de una larga misión.

"Volví" murmuró el devolviéndoles la sonrisa y volviendo a besar la frente del más pequeño y los labios del mayor 'por siempre' pensó mientras les veía observarle con alegría ante su regreso.

Porque ambos eran su vida. Y Steve Rogers los amaría siempre.

 **FIN** (?)

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Realmente me divertí mucho escribiendo este pequeño oneshot, sólo espero que ustedes se hayan divertido tanto como yo leyéndolo y, quizá por qué no, dándoles un poco de dulzura de este par.

Si les gustó el fic siéntanse libres de dejar un 'favorito' o un comentario para hacérmelo saber e incluso si no les gustó y piensan que hay algo que se puede mejorar, también tengan la confianza para hacerme saber en qué se puede mejorar. No muerdo, tampoco como (bueno un poquito).

Si tienen otra idea en mente que les gustaría leer también pueden dejarme un comentario y estaré feliz de hacerlo (mientras sea un oneshot, soy mala con los long-fics, jamás los puedo terminar) o si tienen alguna traducción de algún fic superfamily (o Stony, o Johnlock, o Mystrade, o Wolfstar, o Drarry… bueno, la lista sigue) también me pueden dejar un mensaje y si me llega a atrapar lo puedo hacer como un regalo a ustedes.

Muchas gracias por seguir las ocurrencias de esta algo -completamente- loca autora.

Yuko Yaoista.


End file.
